Quisiera
by La Flacu
Summary: Lo que se desea con fuerza no siempre se obtiene… y tan solo nos queda resignarse a que lo has perdido. Un grupo sentados en un circulo perfecto y tan lleno de imperfecciones le demostrara a Alice Brandon que no esta todo perdido…


**_**_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece._**_**

**_Quisiera…_**

* * *

><p>Nos encontrábamos cinco personas reunidas en este lugar, una casa ubicada en algún sitio de la ciudad, cinco personas completamente extrañas pero con demasiadas similitudes; cada una de ellas estaba aquí, en un amplio salón sentadas una al lado de la otra, ni tan lejos ni tan cerca solo lo suficiente para crear un perfecto círculo capaz de evocar para muchos una seguridad, que era más que evidente en cada uno de nosotros que no la poseíamos.<p>

Cinco personas con rostros sobrios, agotados y con las marcas de los años vividos y no vividos, marcas que eran cada vez más conocidas para mí, porque eran las mismas que veía cada mañana sobre el espejo de mi tocador; marcas que he visto desarrollarse a través de estos siete años o más bien podría decir que habían sido mucho más de los que creía recordar.

—Buenas Noches. — La sexta persona había entrado a este salón, un hombre joven alto y delgado que solo irradiaba paz consigo mismo a cada paso, por los movimientos y los gestos que daba su cuerpo y su alma. Alma que veía cada vez que sus intensos ojos azules conectaban con los míos, queriendo analizar cada espacio de mi mente y más allá de esta.

Lo seguí con la mirada observando cómo iba arrastrado una de las silla que se encontraban ubicadas al fondo del salón, al llegar a nosotros se unió a nuestro circulo perfectamente creado y de alguna manera logra no interrumpir nuestra falsa seguridad. Lo vi saludar detenidamente a cada una de estas personas pero no escuche ninguno de sus nombres, fui dejada de ultima, lo sabía, ya estaba advertida, él me había hecho participe de su dinámica.

—Esta noche tenemos un nuevo integrante en nuestro grupo, y como ya saben, debo comenzar por el principio más que por un simple protocolo, mi nombre es Jasper Whitlock. — Todos lo saludaron sin dejar de mirarlo al rostro, este hombre que había decidido sentarse frente a mí tiene esa capacidad de cambiar la falsa seguridad que se podía hasta respirar hacía unos segundos, por un aire de confianza total donde sabía que podría decir cualquier cosa sin ser juzgada ni recriminada —. ¿Por qué cada uno de vosotros no se presenta?, para así poder entrar en confianza con nuestra nueva compañera.

La mujer sentada a la derecha de Jasper me observó detenidamente, con su rostro enmarcado por un cabello suelto de color tan amarillo como el sol y tan opaco como la paja de un maizal, lo suficientemente largo para cubrir sus huesudos hombros al igual que su demacrado rostro. Sus ojos claro brillaban con optimismo como si esto en realidad funcionara.

—Hola, mi nombre es Rosalie, tengo veintitrés años, soy enfermera y sufro de un trastorno alimenticio, para muchos llamado anorexia, tengo la terrible necesidad de controlar todo lo que como por muy mínimo que sea. — Dejo de mirarme y paseó su vista por todos los asistentes con la barbilla en alza hasta mirar a Jasper —. Esta semana he aumentado 300g. — Todos aplaudieron, la animaban y felicitaban, y él tomó su mano sosteniéndola con fuerza trasmitiendo el apoyo necesario por su éxito.

El hombre que le seguía a Rosalie y que estaba sentado a mi izquierda tenía la vista al frente, a diferencia de la chica a su lado él era un hombre de contextura gigantesca, de cabello negro como la noche muy pegado a su cráneo que le hacia ver un perfecto rostro cuadrado a juego con unos ojos tan brillantes como el color su cabello, en otro tiempo se hubiese visto tan atractivo pero ahora su rostro se mostraba desaliñado con una barba de varios días. El timbre de su voz era ronco cuando comenzó a hablar y no pude evitar ver sus manos apretar sus rodillas en ese momento quedándome ensimismada cómo sus dedos se blanquean por la fuerza aplicada.

—Yo soy Emmett. — Levante mi vista para ver como ese hombre me miraba directamente a los ojos, llenos de un dolor que invadía cada célula de mi cuerpo —. Soy un sobreviviente, un hombre que sobrevive a una esposa y un hijo que vilmente fueron mutilados de su lado; alguien simple que lucha día tras día para no irse detrás de ellos porque tiene una hija a la que solo le que queda este medio ser en el que me he convertido, — lo vi respirar profundamente, y sentí como mis pulmones respiraban con él —. Estoy aquí porque necesito ser un hombre completo para ella — afirmó sin dejar de mirarnos, siento como descienden unas lágrimas de mis ojos, y sabía que ese sujeto sentado a mi lado no le importaba que sintiera lastima por él, su necesidad era otra, al igual que la mía.

Silencio, solo respiraciones fuertes y lentas, minutos de respeto por su dolor, tal vez resentido o tal vez no, todos conocen sus historias, solo yo soy una intrusa que ha venido a remueve su dolor y sus miedos, todos están aquí para ser escuchados, así como yo que también necesito serlo, por tan solo unos segundo gritar todo lo que estaba en mi interior.

Sentí una pequeña mano tomar la mía en búsqueda de mi atención, una niña, eso era para mí esa muchacha sentada a mi derecha con su hermoso cabello castaño y grandes ojos color chocolate, que contrastaba aún más por su pálida piel; llevaba un sencillo vestido de tiras color verde donde pude observar un pequeño bulto, ella me sonreía dulcemente mientras su otra mano acariciaba tiernamente su barriga.

—Yo me llamo Isabella, o Bella para muchos, tengo dieciséis años y estoy a más de siete meses de embarazo de un muy sano varoncito. — Deje de sentir su mano y la vi tomar la del hombre que se estaba a un lado de ella, y sin dejar de mirarme, escuche su voz tan baja como un susurro —. Abusaron de mí sexualmente hace siete meses atrás, no recuerdo mucho de lo que paso, ni cuántos fueron, ni qué me hicieron, solo sé lo que dejaron en mí y de quién fue la culpa…

— ¡Eso no fue tu culpa! — La interrumpió de manera brusca el hombre que sostenía su mano.

—Sí — Acepto la chica con calma llevando sus manos al rostro del joven y girándolo hacia ella lo mirar fijamente —, tal vez no fue del todo mi culpa, pero yo sí fui la responsable de fugarme de mi casa cuando mis padres me lo prohibieron, yo fui la responsable de aceptar la bebida que esos tipos me dieron, y soy la responsable de las consecuencias de mis actos; y sabes, no me arrepiento, porque esto — soltó una de sus manos para acariciar su vientre con todo el cariño que solo una madre puede dar — no tiene la culpa de nada y este ser maravilloso que está en mi vientre es lo mejor que me ha pasado, ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado… — Me sonrió de vuelta y se volteó a ver a ese muchacho que no hacía más que mirarla con gran intensidad.

Ver a esa joven de aspecto tan frágil, tan llena de vida después de todo lo que esta viviendo… ¿Cómo puede vivir con ese dolor?, ¿cómo puede sobreponerse a lo que ha sufrido a tan corta edad?, ¿es que no está consciente de que a su edad el traer un niño al mundo en sus condiciones es difícil?, se veía tan tranquila y feliz, ¿y qué está haciendo aquí, con este grupo de humanos imperfectos llenos de miedos hacia ellos mismos más que hacia el mundo fuera de estas paredes?

—Soy Edward, drogadicto y VIH positivo. – Su voz se deslizaba suavemente a mis oídos y a pesar de ser un tono arrastrado era cautivante, lo observaba detenidamente y ahí estaba el joven que tomaba de manera posesiva la mano de Isabella. Un joven desgarbado con un cabello terriblemente desordenado, y una mirada dura y atormentada de color esmeralda, un joven al que todo el grupo frente a él esperaba que se expresará como todos y cada uno ellos, —. Si quieres saber mi historia, tendrías que venir a más sesiones de las que crees, pero como sé que Jass me pateara el culo por esto, y siendo él el único psicólogo que tolero… — Suspiró y se dejó caer de forma perezosa en el asiento, con su mano tomando aún la de Isabella —. Así que te hare el resumen que todos quieren oír, y que te obligará a ti hablar del problemilla que te acongoja en este momento.

De haber estado más cerca le hubiese volteado el rostro, quizás ya él conociera esa sensación; altanero, arrogante y sincero, el único que tiene claro en este lugar que a las personas aquí presente no nos interesaba ayudar a los demás, solo nos interesaba gritar y que esos gritos fuesen escuchados y si por ellos debíamos aguantar los gritos de otros los aguantaríamos.

—Resumen corto… o… tratare de hacerlo para ti; joven suicida se quita la vida frente a su hermanito de diez años, padres inexistente que en un día pierden a sus dos hijos porque para ellos era más cómodo olvidar a los dos que afrontar que la situación se les fue de las manos y no sabían cómo tratar con el niño que le quedo traumado y… ¿cuál es la consecuencia de esa reacción? Chico que crece solo sin ninguna supervisión y en constante búsqueda de cualquier cosa que le proporcione un mínimo de satisfacción. — Tomó una pausa, esperando una reacción de mi parte, pero no la había porque él ahora no era ese niño que quedo atrás de la muerte de su hermano, el niño que me hiciera sentir compasión, él sabía eso, él sabe que ya no es ese niño —. Conocí las drogas en mi propia casa, cuando mi madre se medicaba para sobrellevar su dolor, al principio tomaba cosas suave hasta en el lapso de un año las había probado todas; las he consumido de todas las maneras que existen, ¿sobredosis? Varias ¿Las he dejado? Todas, menos una y la cual consideraría las más fatal de todas y que me llevara a la muerte… el cigarro, ¿Mi enfermedad? No soy un puto ni mucho menos un perro, jamás di placer en búsqueda de droga y has de entender que mi familia prefería sentirse feliz dándome lo que quería, que tener que lidiar con un drogadicto desesperado — suspiró profundamente y de alguna manera extraña las cinco personas aquí presente están atentas al relato de Edward —, así que mi enfermedad es solo la sumas de una serie de eventos desafortunados o tómalo como el simple hecho de compartir mi mierdas con personas que nunca me tome la molestia de conocer. ¿Me arrepiento? — No me había percatado que en ningún momento habíamos dejado de mirarnos hasta que disimuladamente el desvío su mirada a Bella —. Hay cosas de las que no simplemente porque estuve consiente de mis decisiones, pero hay otras de las que si me hubiese gustado manejarlas de maneras muy diferentes.

En un segundo la habitación se lleno de silencio, un incomodo silencio, las historias habían acabado ellos ya las conocían, eran nuevas para mí y ellos las habían repetido con el único objetivo de darme confianza o para obligarme a contar la mía, desde un principio siempre fue el objetivo no era mas que una trampa de Jasper para hacerme hablar. Solo puede sentir mi respiración irse acelerando poco a poco, el los latidos de mi corazón descontrolarse, bombeando de manera errática queriendo salir por mi boca en el primer impulso, mi cuerpo temblaba sintiendo el sudor correr por él.

—Es tu turno ahora…— la sedosa voz de Jasper retumbó en mis oídos, iniciando mi regreso a la realidad, enfoque lentamente mis ambarinos ojos que se veían reflejados en los lentes del que había sido mi psicólogo por más de seis meses, pero como dijo Edward entre líneas el único capaz de sacarte del hueco más profundo. Se había colocado los lentes en algún momento sin darme cuenta el momento de este cambio, lo observé detenidamente buscando el punto para aferrarme y el valor que necesitaba pero por alguna razón mi vista va en dirección a Edward, el más sincero de todos aquí, porque al igual que yo estamos conscientes de nuestras decisiones y su consecuencias y no nos arrepentirnos de ello.

—Me llamo Alice, ahora tengo veintinueve años pero es como si llevara cuarenta acuestas, mi vida cambió hace exactamente siete años justo en el instante en el que cualquiera que hubiese estado presente diría que fue el momento más feliz de mi vida, casada con el amor de mi vida y recibiendo la mejor noticia que una pareja de enamorados podría tener muy a pesar de lo jóvenes que éramos en ese entonces…

Todo lo recordaba como si hubiese sido ayer y no tanto tiempo atrás.

—_Felicidades, señores Brandon van a ser padres. – _Esas fueron las palabras exactas del doctor Cooper en ese entonces el doctor que llevó mi embarazo _—. Alice estás de alrededor de cinco semanas pero desde ya puedo anúnciales que serán los flamantes padres de dos hermosos bebés, y por lo que puedo observar aquí serán gemelos… Muchas felicidades._

—Los siguientes meses fueron de mucha dicha, para qué negarlo, todos estaban felices por nosotros, mis niños serían los primeros hijos, sobrinos, nietos y bisnietos, los bebés más deseados y amados por toda la familia y amigos más cercanos. Mi embarazo transcurrió normalmente con los sustos de madre primeriza y los sustos normales que acarrea un embarazo múltiple. Todo era como un sueño.

— ¿_Alice, Steven, quieren saber el sexo de los bebés? _—_ Nos preguntó el doctor Cooper cuando tenía alrededor de veinticuatro semanas, ambos asentimos con ilusión, yo anhelaba arreglar sus habitaciones para no estar desprevenida en el momento de su llegada a nuestras vidas. Cooper llamó nuestra atención cuando señaló el monitor y comenzó a indicarnos —. Este de acá a la derecha es un varón, un muy saludable varón, tiene todas sus medidas perfectas y el peso promedio para un gemelo idéntico de 24 semanas._

_ Sentí los besos de mi esposo en mi mano junto a sus lagrimas de emoción absoluta, lágrimas igual a las mías, él seria Ian, mi dulce niño. _

—_Y este bebé de aquí, un poco menos del peso que el habitual pero nada malo, está entre los límites, es una muy pequeñita niña. — Ambos estuvimos en silencio viendo como todo era simplemente perfecto, tendríamos a nuestro príncipe y princesa, a mi hermosa Gia. Mis lagrimas corrían por mi rostro por toda la felicidad que albergaba mi corazón y mi alma, y al mismo tiempo que los besos de Steven recorrían el mismo camino limpiando todo mi rostro con dicha ambos éramos tan felices._

—La llegada de mis hijos estuvo rodeada de todas las personas que amábamos y nos amaban, estaban llenos de regalos más que materiales, de mucho afecto, todos estaban ahí para ellos. Nacieron un martes del mes de abril de hace seis años por el procedimiento de cesaría, planeado así para evitar cualquier riesgo y como toda pareja de gemelos duraron unas horas en la incubadora. Fue hermoso darles de amamantar durante sus primeros seis meses de vida, verlos crecer sanamente, sus ojitos color miel como los de su padre mirarme reconociéndome como la mujer que siempre estaría a su lado, jugar con sus cabellos con los dedos de mis manos, cabellos lisos tan negro como el azabache como el mío...ellos eran la combinación perfectos de nosotros.

"Disfrutar sus primeras palabras, _Mamá… Papá…_; su manera tan graciosa de gatear en sus camitas; sus primeros pasos al lado de Steven; ver el mundo a través de sus ojos inocentes; sus risas como las más pura melodías en mis oídos. No todo era perfecto, si es difícil lidiar con un niño con dos es el doble del trabajo, por lo cual ambos tomamos la decisión de contratar a una muchacha que se convirtió en una hermana para mí. Alimentarlos era un gran desafío al igual que cambiarlos y bañarlos, es como si estuviesen sincronizados para hacerlos al mismo tiempo. Pero fue hace dos años, que todo cambio…"

—_Señora Brandon, quería comentarle algo que me tiene muy preocupada. — Tabata era una muchacha sencilla de muy buena familia, no muy agraciada físicamente pero con un gran corazón, la habíamos contratado para el cuidado de Ian y Gia, pero era en este momento que se quedaba sola con los niños, yo había regresado a trabajar después de 3 años sabáticos, donde había disfrutado bien de mis hijos y los dejaba ya con edad de decir todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor._

_ — ¿Qué pasa Tabata?, ¿algún problema con los niños? _—_ Desde que había regresado a laborar tenía un pálpito constante, como si yo debía estar con ellos en casa y no metida en un estudio, por muy dueña que yo fuera de la agencia._

_ —Sí, señora es que… yo no sabría cómo decirle esto, ellos han actuado últimamente de manera muy extraña, como si no quisieran jugar entre ellos mismos, se aíslan… ellos no eran así antes, cuando los llamo es como si no me escucharan, y si me acerco lo suficiente se quedan observándome como si no me entendieran. — Esas no eran actitudes normales en ellos, pero también las había notado en ellos últimamente al momento de acostarlos en las noches _—._ También hay días en los que me gritan cosas sin sentidos, estoy muy preocupada señora. – La intranquilidad de Tabata termino de alarmarme por completo._

—La conclusión de la doctora Morrison, la pediatra de Ian y Gia, era que mis hijos presentaban principio de Autismo, mis dos bebés al mismo tiempo, eran ya irreconocibles de esos bebés que tome por primera vez en mis brazos, era poco lo que quedaba. Ver como de a poco se iban deteriorando alejándose de esos niños totalmente felices, y que al cabo de unos meses dejaron de reconocerme como su mamá, iba matándome poco a poco. Había días donde me llenaba de esperanzas cuando me llamaban y jugaban conmigo, pero solo eran minutos escasos, tiempo robado y yo no quería perderme ningún de ellos. No tarde mucho en decidir dejar de trabajar por completo y dedicarme junto a Tabata en su cuidado completamente, y mientras yo estaba totalmente volcada en sus cuidados Steven nos sacaba adelante, pendiente de su negocio y el mío.

"Cada día era una lucha por mis hijos, una lucha por mi esposo que sentía cada vez más lejos de mí y de nosotros, una lucha por mi familia. Luché por meses constantemente y sin embargo sentía que cada día perdía a cada uno de los integrantes de mi mundo, cada vez más lejos de mis niños y del que alguna vez fue el amor de mi vida. Esa Lucha solo dejo un año de totalmente agotamiento, y llegue a pensar que nuestra pediatra estaba equivocada, esto era algo más, que me llenaba de angustia y robaba mi sueño. Y llego el día en que todo se derrumbo…"

_ Escuche los gritos de Tabata en el planta inferior de la casa, corrí lo más rápido que daban mis piernas debido al peso de Gia de cinco años en mis brazo. Al llegar al recibo de la planta superior observe a Ian sentado cerca de la baranda jugando con unos cubos de madera, me acerqué rápidamente cuando con horror vi a mi madre tirara al final de las escalera inconsciente y con Tabata a un lado de ella tratando de llamar._

_ Todo fue muy rápido a partir de ese momento, la llegada al hospital detrás de la ambulancia, la larga espera en emergencia mientras trataba de comunicarme con Steven, estaba tan preocupada que no me importo traerme a los niños con nosotras. Después de varios minutos me llamaron para avisar que mi madre había despertado y pedía hablar conmigo._

_ Al llegar a la habitación vi varias camas alrededor de mi madre, cada una de ellas vacías en la espera de algún paciente que las ocupara, me acerqué caminando rápidamente, quería ver que estuviese bien mientras esperaba que mi padre llegara para estar con ella, no podía dejar por tanto tiempo a Tabata con los dos niños se podían poner difíciles._

_ —Mamá, ¿cómo te sientes? — Le pregunte atropelladamente mientras observaba los hematomas, los yesos y el collarín que le habían colocado._

_ —Hija, no sé cómo decirte esto, — vi las lágrimas salir de sus ojos tan verdes como los míos y corrían en dirección a la almohada, me veía con tanto dolor —. Mi niña, yo…_

_ —Mamá, ¿qué pasa? – la incite a continuar, tenía ese mal presentimiento…_

_ —Alice… cuando llegue a las escaleras lo sentí hablarme pero yo no entendía lo que me decía, estaba molesto y me gritaba, pero seguía sin entenderle, y yo… yo cuando lo fui a tocar no sé como lo hizo, hija, pero él… él me empujo… Ian me empujo…_

—Y mi mundo se derrumbo. Según varios estudios la esquizofrenia infantil es difícil de detectar a tan temprana edad y suele surgir después del tercer año de edad, muchas veces es fácil confundirla con enfermedades como el Autismo, pero solo a partir de los cinco años ellos la desarrollan de manera más notoria. La Diferencia es que a partir de cierta edad el niño esquizofrénico ya tiene la capacidad de lastimarse a sí mismo y a otros, según el tipo de crisis que presente.

— ¿Los dos tienen la misma enfermedad? — La voz de Bella llena de llanto me hizo salir del verde profundo de la mirada de Edward, ella se tomaba su vientre mientras sus lágrimas corrían sin control por sus mejillas. Asentí lentamente.

—Sí, ambos padecen la enfermedad. Ian suele ser más agresivo que Gia una vez que la medicación va perdiendo el efecto.

— ¿Siempre están medicados? – Esta vez fue Edward quien me preguntó, el tono de su voz era distinto al anterior menos mordaz, más precavido.

—Deben estarlos, nunca se sabe cuando pueden tener alucinaciones y episodios psicóticos, tienen la edad donde son capaces de matar a una persona y sencillamente no saberlo. — Edward lo comprendía ahora, su mirada reflejó mi entendimiento. Ian y Gia son solo niños que no entiende los que pasaba a su alrededor.

— ¡Pero son solo niños! — La angustia en el grito desesperado de Rosalie me evocaba el recuerdo del mismo grito que salía de mi garganta hace un año atrás, cuando me decían que era la única posibilidad de tenerlos conmigo, de no aceptarlo así, los hubiesen alejado de mí.

— ¿Y tu familia dónde quedo?, ¿tu esposo, tus padres? — Preguntó Emmett sin mirar a nadie. Él lo sabía, yo no estaría aquí de ser otro caso.

—Mi familia son Ian y Gia. — Ellos eran lo único que tenía —. No es prudente para otras personas estar cerca de ellos, después de lo de mi madre ellos se fueron alejando, ella era la única que me pidió muchas veces que se los dejara ver, que eran sus nietos, pero recordar a mi madre en esa camilla después de saber que mi propio hijo, su nieto, la llevo a ese estado hacía que los mantuviera alejados… Tabata es la única que no he logrado espantar.

—¿Que sientes Alice, tú como mujer, como individuo? Porque seguir esa vida, ¿no crees que te estaba consumiendo?, ¿por qué no simplemente dejarlos ir?, que un instituto se encargue de darles el cuidado que ellos necesitan. – Japer se había mantenido prudentemente callado escuchando atentamente mi historia de nuevo. En la espera de las respuestas que no pude darle en su consultorio meses atrás.

—Porque… son mis hijos. Porque… yo soy su madre. Porque… no me importa tenerlos drogados y dopados mientras ellos fuesen felices a mi lado. — Vi el repentino dolor en el rostro de Edwrad —. Porque… a pesar que digan que ellos son capaces de dañar a otras personas y que jamás volverán a ser mis bebés, yo los amo y para mí son perfectos así como son.

La sonrisa triste de Rosalie era la aceptación que siempre busque en los demás.

—Porque… aunque no durmiera casi en las noches, por el miedo de que uno de mis hijos pudiera matarme dormida, yo estaba ahí para ellos… porque son mi familia y yo por ellos lo daría todo, a pesar de mi dolor.

Emmett ahora veía más allá de mí, veía su misma fuerza en mí.

—Porque… ellos han sido la alegría más grande que me han dado, sin importar cómo hayan sido concebidos y cómo fueron abandonados, ellos son míos y yo siempre estaré allí para ellos. — Esta vez fui yo la que tome la mano de Bella con toda la resignación que invadía en este instante mi alma.

—Alice, ahora comprendes las razones por la que te los quitaron — me dijo calmada y conciliadora el Dr. Whitlock, no Jasper, el confidente al que a veces me veía llorar en sus hombros con su voz. Quise cerrar mis ojos para no ver a sus ojos y sentir como el dolor de nuevo me invadía, pero lo hacía y cada vez con más fuerza —. Te escuchaste a ti misma, eran un peligro para ti, estabas cansada al igual que Tabata y ambas casi mueren por ese error, y eso no fue más que la consecuencia de un cansancio acumulado por los constantes cuidados que ellos necesitaban…

_ A través de la ventana de mi nuevo hogar, ahora de una sola planta como las muchas precauciones que me debía tomar ahora; podía ver el cielo gris que denotaba lo temprano de esa mañana, un día muy frio del mes de diciembre, en el fondo los gritos de impaciencia de Ian; "Mamá, mamá no quiero…", sonaban bastante atemorizante con la capacidad de sacarme a la fuerza del poco descanso tomado en la noche. Traté de levantarme con mucha dificultad ellos no deberían estar despiertos antes que nosotras, no deberían, pero me sentía extraña, mi cuerpo pesaba y no podía enfocar mi vista, caí sin fuerza al suelo. Una vez estuve de pie, tenía un desagradable sabor en mis labios, reuniendo todas las fuerza que me quedaban logre caminar, y a cada paso que daba me costaba más mantenerme en pie._

_ Arrastrándome por las paredes llegué a la puerta del cuarto que compartía Tabata con Gia, se encontraba abierta y dentro de él ellas estaban profundamente dormidas. A través de tumbos por el pasillo pequeño recibo vi a mi hijo jugar cerca de la chimenea, en el momento de querer acercarme a él, volví a caer con un costal de verduras sin la capacidad de mover mi cuerpo, sintiendo los ojos de Ian puestos en mí sin verme en realidad, como si minutos antes no me hubiese llamado._

_ Estuve mucho tiempo ahí, viendo a mi hijo sentado con su hermosa piyama completa de barcos azules con nueves blancas, viendo a la nada mientras sus manos golpeaban constantemente una goma contra el piso. A lo lejos escuchaba unas sirenas que iban y venían como si se perdieran en la búsqueda de lo que sea que estuviesen buscando. Unas fuertes manos tomaron mi rostro, girándolo y sorprendiéndome con unos profundos ojos marrones que reflejaba una preocupación por algo que desconocía en ese momento, vi su mano venir a mi cara y sentí sus dedos envolverme en oscuridad._

_ Desperté muchas horas después en la habitación de un hospital totalmente desorientada, con mi madre a un lado dormida en una silla demasiado incomoda para ella. Traté de hablar cuando sentí un tubo atravesado en mi garganta, con mis movimientos desesperados mi madre estuvo a mi lado en un instante, pidiéndome que me calmara y comenzando a explicarme aceleradamente lo que había sucedido en mi casa._

—_Hija, los vecinos estaban preocupados porque nadie había salido de la casa en todo el día, y como escuchaban los gritos de Ian constantemente, y ninguna de ustedes abrían las puertas cuando tocaban para preguntar qué estaba pasando decidieron llamar a los bomberos, _—_ su mano acariciaba mi rostro con pesar _—._ Apenas entraron los bomberos te encontraron inconsciente en el suelo justo en la entrada del pasillo, la casa estaba impregnada fuertemente de olor a gas e Ian jugaba con los cables de la chimenea…_

El cuadro de Intoxicación por Monóxido de Carbono fue más fuerte en Tabata y mi hija por lo que debieron estar más tiempo en el hospital, que yo despertase en algún momento de esa tarde como había dicho mi madre en ese momento fue un milagro.

_ "¿Por qué mi hijo hizo eso?"_ Nunca lo sabríamos, él no sabía qué hizo ese día, así como muchas otras cosas que hacía el resto del tiempo. "_¿Qué paso conmigo?"_ Agotamiento fue la conclusión de los médicos, estaba tan cansada al igual que Tabata y ninguna recordaba haberlo medicado esa noche.

Esa noche había sido la última que había compartido con mis bebés, la última vez que los llevaría a sus camas y los viera dormir como los ángeles que eran para mí. Esa noche que fue el motivo suficiente para que Steven se los llevara a ese instituto psiquiátrico donde cada día que pasara sin mí presencia constante Ian y Gia se olvidaba de que tenían a su mamá.

— ¿Que hubiese pasado dentro de diez años? — Me preguntó Jasper sacándome de mis pensamientos y haciendo que lo viera con dolor y angustia. ¿Si no se le hubiese olvidado medicarlos? Aún los tuviera junto a ella, no viviría con el temor de jamás volver a verlos, de que ellos se olvidaran para siempre de su madre —. Ellos tan solo tienen seis años ahora. ¿Qué hubieses hecho cuando Ian esté más grande y posea más fuerza que tú? Las medicaciones que puedas darle no serán suficientes, lo sabes... – su preocupación era palpable y sin darme cuenta me sentí envuelta en su voz, donde solo el y yo estábamos. La habitación desapareció de nuestro alrededor, logrando su principal cometido darme la fuerza que no lograba sacar en su consultorio, en esta habitación iba a sentir que no era la única que estaba perdida en su dolor.

Él se levanto de su silla para llegar en un solo un segundo a mí, se arrodilló pegando su cuerpo a mis piernas, tomó mi rostro con ambas manos, haciéndome sentir el calor que tanto anhelaba y necesitaba, este hombre que con esa miraba de atormentado azul que me suplicaba a gritos abrir me dolor a él para solo sanarme. Sentí sus pulgares acariciar lentamente mis mejillas, limpiando las lagrimas que habían comenzado a derramarse sin darme cuenta.

— ¿Que hubiese pasado, Alice? — Tome sus muñecas con fuerza mirando borrosamente su rostro.

—No quiero comprender Jasper, yo solo… – Me dejé caer en mi asiento con el pesar de mi alma.

_ "Quisiera… tener a mis hijos a mi lado, realmente qué importa en mí vida ahora cuando me los han quitado."_

_ "Quisiera… ver sus ojitos color miel reconociéndome como su madre."_

_ "Quisiera… llevar mis dedos a sus cabellos lisos y negros como el azabache."_

_ "Yo solo quisiera… dejar de tener este dolor tan profundo en mi pecho."_

* * *

><p><em>Hola chicas(os), aquí de nuevo un poco perdida lo se y siento mucho haberlo estado pero…ya regrese!<em>

_Este OS es un gran orgullo para mi, concurse con el para Nuestro Tintero en el Contest Miedo, un grupo de historias originales donde increíblemente quede en el 3er lugar (soy la chica mas feliz nadie sabia que era yo xD)._

_¿Porque lo adapte a una historia Alice/Jasper? porque esta pareja fue en parte mi inspiración y desde que lo escribí siempre lo quise llevar al fandom de Twilight._

_Espero les halla gustado, tengo un especial agradecimiento a mi gran amiga Betzacosta que fue la persona que me animo a concursar y que desde que comencé con esta historia a sido mi impulsadora. Beta/acosadora GRACIAS! Te quiero nena…_

_Esta historia no acaba aquí… jejeje nos leemos_

_No se olviden de comentar sus opiniones son muy importantes para mi._

**_Besos_**

**_LaFlacu_**


End file.
